Home
by JackToSquareOne
Summary: It's graduation day at Disney Tech, and everyone is happy except student Elsa Winters. Her boyfriend is overseas in Afghanistan, and isn't scheduled to come home for months. What happens when his commanding officer gives him leave for the week and allows him home?


**Title: **_Home_

**Word Count: **_1,309_

**Rating: **_T_

**AU: **_college!au …ish_

**Notes:** _I am a daughter of a retired Chief Petty Officer, and the makes the military a veyr touchy, sensitive subject for me. I watch a lot of those military homecoming videos, and thus, this one-shot was created. I may have cried a little. oops. _

* * *

><p>She stood in front of the mirror, her bright blue graduation cap sliding at awkward angles. She glances at her phone, before picking it up.<p>

'I wish I could be there to see you Beautiful. I love you Sunshine.'

She smiles tearfully once she reads his text. She sniffles a little and shakily presses the call button.

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring.._

_Ring._

"Hey, you've reached Jack! Sorry I couldn't answer, the war and all that. I'll call you back when I can!"

And it flatlined.

Elsa frowns before speaking.

"Hey, Jackie, I know you couldn't make it, and that's okay! I love you so much, and I can't wait to see you again. I love you."

She sighs and ends the call, shoving her phone in her pocket under her stupid bright blue gown. She wiped her eyes and headed to the auditorium.

* * *

><p>He took a deep breath in the mirror, the large college bathroom empty around him.<p>

His platinum hair was cut short. Buzzcut. He crinkles his nose and glances down at his newly upgraded uniform. He pulls off his cap and sets it down, turning on the faucet and rinsing his face.

His phone rings, and he jumps a little, picking it up.

'Sunshine'

He chews on his bottom lip, reaching for it, before he just let it ring. He hadn't heard her voice in so long. And when her message plays, he tears up, still somehow managing to smile.

Little did she know that he _was _going to be there. He reaches into one of the pockets in his pants, clasping his hand around the velvet feeling box. He breathes and leaves the bathroom, sneaking into the auditorium where the graduation was being held.

It seemed that the second he walked in, the Director of Disney Tech discretely waving him over. He covers his face and rushes over.

"Alright, most everyone has gone already, and Elsa is the last one. All we need to do is sneak you past the audience and the students, so we can get you backstage."

Jack bites his lip, looking the nice man in the eye. He nods a little. "Yes sir." He responds.

The advisor smiles brightly, peering out over Jack to see the crowd.

"Sir, if I may, could I possibly sneak around back, I could go get the flowers I'd gotten for her and hide behind them. You could stand beside me."

Director Walt smiles. "That sounds wonderful." He agrees. "The flowers are actually being held over there, by one student. Anna I believe it was."

Jack cracks a grin. "Anna?"

Oh this should be fun.

* * *

><p>Elsa sat in hair chair, fidgeting slightly, waiting for her phone to vibrate, to get a text from Jack.<p>

She didn't know why she was so hopeful. He was probably busy, he probably only had that little time to send her a quick text.

She bites her lip, looking down and playing with the hem of her graduation dress. She glances down at the far end of the room, seeing her sister holding some flowers.

Maybe they were just a gift from Hiccup, or maybe they were for her. She had no idea, and no way of telling until after the graduation.

She raises her eyebrows once she saw her sister interact with a man. She hugged him, making her look skeptical.

What was even going on?!

She couldn't see any of his features, or even what he was wearing. Confused, she silently watched as he took the flowers, walking towards the other end of the auditorium.

Now why was Anna jumping excitedly?

* * *

><p>Jack smiled once he saw Anna, with her shocked expression. She gives him a quick hug, smiling brightly as he takes the flowers from her.<p>

"Okay, well I'll talk with you later Anna, I have to get to the stage." He says, saluting at her before he rushes toward backstage.

He takes a deep breath and makes it, watching as Elsa sat there, anxious.

"Elsa Winters."

She gets up quickly, hurriedly walking across the stage.

"Miss Winters, before we give you your diploma, Director Walt has a surprise for you."

Jack could see her look of confusion, stepping onto the stage, still out of her view.

"Now, your boyfriend. Could you tell us about him?"

Elsa looked like she was about to cry, but she nods. "His name is Jackson Frost. He's a Petty Officer 3rd Class, Rank E-4. He joined the Navy right after high school, is currently deployed in Afghanistan, and isn't scheduled to come home for another 6 months or so."

She was choking back her sobs, trying to stand strong, it seemed. She looks down, a single tear dripping down to the polished wood floor of the stage.

Soon a loud gasp was heard from the crowd, as Jack walked across the stage.

"Well, what would you do if he was here now?"

"I would-" her words cut off, spotting her boyfriend. "JACK!" She whimpers, her legs giving way beneath her.

She sobs into her hands, before hearing his hearty, warm laugh. She looks up, almost jumping to her feet.

She sprints across the stage, jumping into Jack's arms, sobbing into his chest. He carries her across the stage back to the advisor who was giving their diplomas.

"Hey, Sunshine, please stop crying. I don't need a rainstorm on my uniform." Jack jokes, making her let go of him and smack his arm.

"You idiot!" She blows up, the tears streaming down her cheeks. "You came home early and had the nerve to lie to me?! I hate you! I hate you!" She sobs, before hugging him again.

Jack laughs, kissing her forehead. "Well let go of meee. I has stuffs to tell youuu." Elsa pulls away and looks at him, sniffling.

Jack smiles. "First off, the day I met you was the third best day of my life. I remember when I spilled coffee all over your notebook freshman year."

His breath shakes as he fights to continue. He gently takes her hands in his.

"The day you agreed to be my girlfriend was the second best day of my life." He laughs a little. "You slapped me for calling you hot but then you kissed me so it was okay."

"Now, can you guess the best day of my life?" He asks her.

Elsa shakes her head, her breath hitching in her throat.

"The best day of my life hasn't happened yet, but it will when I get to see you walk down that aisle in white."

Elsa's eyes snap open even wider. "J-Jack... Are you-"

Jack places a finger on her lips. "Shut up, the master is talking."

He then gets down on one knee, smiling widely as he pulled the small box out of his pocket.

"Elsa Winters, would you do you me the honor of becoming Mrs. Frost?"

Elsa nods tearfully, throwing her arms around him. "Yes, yes! I will marry you!"

Jack gently kisses her, sliding the ring onto her finger. He pulls away, picking her up bridal style, walking toward the advisor.

"I'll take that." He grins, taking her diploma for her, earning claps and cheers all around.

"You're finally home. I love you so much." Elsa cries.

Jack kisses her cheek, whispering in her ear.

"Yes Sunshine, I'm home. I love you, and I'm finally home."


End file.
